Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: It's Christmas, with a little twist. I'm not telling anything else, you'll just have to read it! LilyRufus


**_Definately not my best fic, but I needed some sappy fluffy holiday L/R so here it is!_**

**_Happy Holidays everyone! (and as a present I'd like a review ;) )_ **

* * *

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

For the first time this year, there was snow covering everthing in a soft white blanket. It looked like it was going to be a white Christmas this year. Her kids were ice-skating on the rink in front of her. Wrapped up in her scarf she watched her son as he chased his sister. The two of them were laughing and having a great time. She looked around, Christmas was always great in New York. The beautiful lights, the red and green Christmas decorations everywhere, this really was her favourite holiday. Two other kids joined her son and daughter on the ice. Another boy and girl, the boy embraced her daughter from behind. She smiled at the sight. Dan really was a great kid and a perfect boyfriend for her daughter.

As her mind wandered off she felt two arms embrace her from behind. She leaned back a bit, safe in his embrace.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching my kids, and Jenny and Dan." She pointed towards the kids.

"Speaking about kids," He hesitated a bit, he knew she wouldn't like this, "Chuck said he wouldn't be able to make it home tonight."

She turned around to face Bart, "But it's Christmas Eve! It's a night for families!"

"Then you probably won't like what I'm about to say either."He rubbed his neck, the look on Lily's face darkened. She pushed him away.

"The _only _holiday that is important to me, and you can't make it home?"

Lily stormed off angrily, Bart wanted to follow her but decided against it. Lily van der Woodsen was someone you _really _didn't want to cross when she's angry.

With a last glance at the skaters, he walked in the opposite direction, hoping she would forgive him soon.

* * *

After a little while she slowed down a bit, and sat down on a bench.She couldn't believe him. He knew how important this holiday was to her. It was the only holiday they were able to spend together as a family. And also the first holiday they would celibrate together. 

"Is it safe to sit here?" The familiar voice suprised her. It had been a while since they last spoke. And even longer since they'd seen each other.

She had heard from Serena that Alison had left. Again. This time permanently. Apparently the man Rufus had talked to on the phone was her new boyfriend, and Rufus didn't take it too well. Especially since she had accused them of having an affair while she was the one who had a boyfriend on the side.

"You still here Lil?"

"Of course." She smiled up at him, "Sit down Rufus. I promise I won't bite."

"You said that the last time. And I still have a mark."

Lily blushed, how could she forget the last time she said that. But back then it was them who had a fight and it was a couch they were sitting on, not a cold bench in Central Park.

"Feeling a little nostalgic?"

"No, still nausiating."she gave him a teasing smile. He laughed but quickly stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"What's bothering you Lil?"She hesitated, it all seemed so silly now, but it was Rufus next to her. The only man that ever knew her, inside and out. Something in his eyes always made her unable to lie.

"I had a fight with Bart." She said with a sigh, she glanced to her left and saw that he was listening intensely, it somehow made it easier for her to continue her story.

"He told me, he and Chuck will be unable to make it home tonight. On Christmas Eve!"

That explained everything for Rufus, even when they were younger, Lily loved Christmas, it was the holiday she was almost obsessive about. Once she even tried to get him to wear a Santa Clause costume, on stage.

"Doesn't he know it's your favourite holiday?"

"Oh he knows, but now I'm stuck with the kids to have dinner at the Plaza again. We were supposed to have dinner together there, but I just don't feel like eating there now. Christmas should be spent at home. Not in a hotel. That rediculous decorater messed everything up, we were supposed to be back in the house by next week and yesterday she told me we can't move back in until January 3rd."

"Why don't you three come over for dinner tonight. The kids won't mind."

"No, no, no. Not again. You know what happened the last time."

"Alison isn't here this time," Rufus saw that she was still hesitating to take him up on his offer, "why don't we ask the kids. If they agree, we'll all have dinner together."

She sighed. "All right."

The two headed over to the ice rink, their kids were still skating around. As soon as they saw their parents, they came over to the railing.

"Guys, how do you feel about spending Christmas together."Dan and Jenny looked at their dad, whil Serena and Eric watched their mother.

"Mom, weren't we supposed to.."

"Chuck and Bart can't make it tonight, and we thought you would like to spend Christmas together."

Dan and Serena looked at each other, they both loved the idea of being able to spend Christmas Eve togheter but both also remembere the last time they had dinner together. Serena broke their gaze.

"Why not, I wasn't looking forward to Christmas with Chuck anyway." She laughed and the other three kids nodded their approval. Rufus smiled. Maybe this Christmas would be different.

"Great! So it's a plan. I'll see you at four."

* * *

The few hours flew by while some did emergancy Christmas shopping and others prepared the Christmas dinner. And just as the clock struck four the Van der Woodsens entered the Humphrey residence. Serena and Eric quickly joined Dan and Jenny to finish setting the table. Lilly strolled over to Rufus and watched him while he cooked. 

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me?"

"Last time you accused me of always being in control, I was just trying to be generous." She threw him a perfect 'Lily-look', the one she perfected years ago. He was a sucker for that look. And he loved bringing that look on her face.

He nudged her with his head. Lily walked around the counter and started chopping some vegetables.

"Hey Mom, Rufus look up" They lifted their heads and saw the flash. Serena had taken a picture of the two of them.

"So I guess she's even more like you than I thought."

Lilly smiled a little but Serena looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't your Mom tell you? She used to be a photographer, actually, she took those pictures over there. With the knife in his hand he pointed towards the pictures on the wall, the old pictures with his band.

"Mom you made those?" Serena looked at her mother who nodded.

"Hey Eric, look what Mom did!"

The other three joined them and Serena showed them the pictures.

"You made those, Mrs. Van der Woodsen? Those are amazing!"

"You never told your children about your past?" Rufus looked to his left but Lily threw him a stern look.

"No I didn't and you're not going to either."

"Come on Mom. You never told us about your groupie past."

Lily threw her kids the same look as she gave Rufus just a second ago. "And there's a reason for that." With that, she closed the subject. She handed them the last bowls with food and they all sat down to have dinner.

All through dinner the kids tried to get them to tell about their past. But the two of them wouldn't cave. Rufus didn't really care if their kids knew but he also knew what Lily would do to him if he told them.

Finally dinner was over and they sat down by the tree and exchanged gifts.

"There you go Lil," Rufus handed her his present. Presents always made her behave like a little girl, the excited look in her eyes, the smile on her face and how fast she opened her presents.

She pushed the wrapping paper away and her smile got even bigger, her eyes drifted between her present and her ex.

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"It took me a while to find it, but there was this small store a few blocks away and the owner remembered that he still had one in the attic."

Serena streched her neck to see what Rufus had gotten her mother. "What is it Mom?"

Her mother raised her present and showed them. "It's a rare recording form the best concert I've ever been to."

"Peter Gabriel? You went to one of his concerts?"

Her mother nodded, "this is one of the very few recordings of that concert, back then I was broke. And I've always regretted not buying it with my mother's money."

Rufus stood up and held out his hand, "You want me to put it on?"

Lily nodded and handed him the lp. After a few minutes, the music filled the room and the unpacking continued. Rufus glanced over at Lily now and then, she was swaying with the music and laughing along with her children. It looked like her Christmas spirit was back again.

"Dad. Dad?" His daughter's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, she handed him a present. "It's from Mrs. Van der Woodsen."

"Jenny, I told you to call me Lily, didn't I? Anyway, this is something I still owed you."

He slowly unwrapped his gift. Trying to remember what she was referring to. Underneath the wrapping paper was a picture frame. In it, a picture of Lincoln Hawk on stage. The most beautiful one he'd ever seen. The lighting was just perfect and it looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"I took that picture at your last concert. Well the last one I attended. It took me hours just to get it the way I wanted it." He looked up and locked eyes with her. "Thank you."

Both of them smiled a little, a smile filled with secrets. The kids soon felt like there were too many people in this room. They quickly excused themselves and went to Jenny's room.

The two of them sat there for a while. Peter Gabriel still providing background music.

She was glad her present was a success. it had been stored away for a while now. She had forgotten all about it, but when they had packed their things again to move back home she had found it again. And she was glad she did. It had been the prefect Christmas gift. The tension in the room was still very high. As an excuse she stood up and started to collect the wrapping paper that was all over the floor.

He watched her as she was cleaning. God he loved this woman.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to let go of her. But that wasn't going to happen this time. He had made up his mind. When she walked by he grabbed her arm. There was a surprised look in her eyes but she didn't protest. He rose from the couch and loosened his grip. They were definately imposing on personal space this time. But neither of them did really mind. Unconsiously her toungue slipped out to wet her lips. His face inched closer to hers, but she didn't pull back. They kissed, just like they did at Eleanor's party. But this time, it wasn't to make someone jealous, it was for them. Just for them.

After all this time, there was still a spark left. The story of Lily and Rufus hadn't finished after all, they were still in the middle of it.

Neither of them heard a door open and a girl peek through it.

Jenny quickly closed the door again and bit her lip. "Guys, I think we're stuck here for a while."

The other three groaned, no one wanted _that _mental image stuck in their minds. They quickly climbed out the window and left their parents to themselves.

But the two of them didn't notice anything. The spark had kindled a fire. A fire that had been gone for a while. But now, there was no one throwing water on it. There were only kisses and memories, throwing some fuel on it.


End file.
